


Sick Days

by geekyjez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of drabbles. Isii takes care of Solas when he falls ill and Solas returns the favor when he inadvertently passes it on to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solas is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> These were written awhile back... so here they are in my never-ending pursuit of getting all of my tumblr writing posted to AO3.
> 
> The first part of this chapter was written by the prompter and has been set aside in a blockquote.

> _His stomach heaved and proceeded to empty itself again. He glared at the offending contents of the basin and wiped his mouth. Isii pressed a cool cloth against his neck and he closed his eyes, she had laced some magic into the article and it was already spreading into him. For some reason no manner of magic would cure whatever what infecting his system and he was stuck riding wave after wave of nausea. Only Isii's gentle touch seemed to bring any kind of relief and he savored it immensely._

The latest bout of heaving subsided, his muscles aching from the uncontrollable strain. She helped him clean up, easing him into leaning back against her as she sat upon his bed. It was strange to have her in his room - it was a space he rarely spent time in when awake and not a place she often found herself, but he was all-but confined there due to his illness. 

Her knees cushioned his sides, allowing his weight to drop against her stomach as she ran her hands lightly over his scalp. She called up the cooling spell he’d taught her, fingertips providing chilled strokes against overheated skin. “You should proceed without me,” he said, his throat raspy as he spoke. He felt a light kiss on the top of his head as her fingers slid along his fevered ears.

“Nonsense,” she said. “I’m not leaving you like this. We’ll delay by a few days.”

“You should press on, emm’asha,” he said, trying not to groan as his stomach shifted, uneasy. “Do you really think Corypheus would pause his pursuits if one of his acolytes fell ill?”

She hummed a small laugh. “Are you saying I should be more like an evil darkspawn magister?”

“I am saying you should be rational,” he countered. “Consider your enemy’s actions before taking your own. Do not let minor sympathies cloud your judgment of the task as a whole. Lives are lost that way.”

“Hush,” she murmured, leaning his head back to rest against her chest and he let his eyes close, studying the subtle movement of her breathing. “We are in a relative position of stability. The scouts need more time to report back on conditions in Emprise du Lion and we still haven’t completed rerouting our resources to set up a permanent encampment there. If we wait, we have a better chance of not going in there blind.”

He shook his head. “You are making excuses on my account.”

“Do I need to order you to stop arguing with me?” She asked softly. “Because I will.”

“And I will respectfully ignore it.”

“Respectfully?” He nodded. “And how does one respectfully disregard orders from their superior?”

He smiled slightly, eyes still closed. “I would think of something.” The smile faded and his brow lowered, his stomach tightening, feeling the rocking sway of the sea deep in his gut. He took a deep breath and held it, trying to force the feeling away and her hands moved down his chest. Comforting touches. Stabilizing. The swaying eventually ceased.

“I’m staying, vhenan.” She said, kissing him once more on the scalp, her lips cool against his skin. “Whether you like it or not.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Just kill me now.”

He chuckled softly, brushing cooling fingers lightly over the contours of her face. While initially he’d sat beside her on the couch in her quarters, over the course of the past few moments she had curled herself against him, her head tucked down against his chest, leaning against his lap.

“The worst of it will pass soon.”

She groaned, pressing her face into his tunic. “It’s been a week already. You were only sick a few days…”

“Everyone’s immunities are different, vhenan.” He snaked his hand up into the hair at the base of her skull, slowly massaging down the length of her neck. She stirred, letting out a cooing groan, nuzzling against him. “You should try to eat some of the food I brought you.”

She glanced over at the tray, glaring before burying her face against his chest once more. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it down. Just the smell of it is… ugh.”

“Try drinking something first. It will help.”

She let out a sigh, begrudgingly shifting in her seat, turning to grab the large mug of tea before retreating back to her curled up position. She huddled it close to her chest, sniffing before bringing it to her lips. She let out a soothed sigh, eyes closing as she swallowed. “You had someone in the kitchens help you this time, didn’t you?”

“You did not seem pleased with my previous attempt.”

“Good man,” she muttered, taking another small sip. “Next time- more honey.”

He laughed. “Any more and I’m certain Donatien will begin griping about shortened supplies.”

“Hush,” she grumbled. “You are in no position to judge how I take my tea.” He ran his fingers through her hair, slowly piecing through the thick cream-colored waves as she let out a slow, pleasured breath. “Did you attend the meeting like I asked?”

“You do not need to concern yourself with matters of the Inquisition right now,” he murmured. “We are taking measures to assure that everything is managed without need of your intervention. Barring disaster, you should have more than enough time to rest.”

“I’m tired of resting,” she grumbled. “I’m tired of being cooped up. Tired of being so tired.”

“I know,” he said softly. “It is not the end of the world, vhenan. It is merely a brief illness. You will feel better soon. And your recovery will be faster if you eat something.”

“I don’t want-”

“I simply ask that you make an attempt.”

“You’re starting to sound like my Keeper,” she said, laughing weakly. “Deshanna used to nag me whenever I was sick.”

“Your threshold for what you consider nagging is set rather low, vhenan.” She sighed, straightening in her seat, dragging the tray closer and picking up the small bowl that sat in the center. The plain shredded pieces of chicken were not particularly appetizing, but she took some small bites to appease him.

“You probably have things you need to go do,” she said quietly. “I can’t imagine watching over me is the most productive use of your time.”

He smiled softly, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I would not ask for any other task.”

She couldn’t help but grin, closing her eyes once more, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Sweet talker.”


End file.
